


Pampered

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, D/s, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Massages, Multi, Nudity, Omega!Hepta, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Commander and First Lieutenant decide to pamper their pet.





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Not really smut, just some intimate stuff between my favorite OT3. I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Hepta almost trips himself at what he walks into.

It had been a hard day, with sergeants and corporals out sick and lieutenants and commanders having to pick up the slack so that the ship would run accordingly and smoothly as possible. His back was in agony and he just wanted to flop down and not work for as long as he could.

However those plans were no longer the objective the moment he entered his shared quarters.

There’s incense filling the room with a calming scent of bolo fruit and the lighting had been dimmed down immensely so it wouldn’t not bring any stress to his eyes. 

Sendak was sitting on the bed, completely naked with Haxus next to him, his legs crossed. 

Hepta’s whole face darkens and he gulps, “S-sirs…What..?”

Haxus stood up first and walked to the second lieutenant, with a rather relaxed smile to his face. He gently reached up and lightly stroked the space between Hepta’s ears, down the back of his head and down the nape of his neck. A shiver ran through Hepta before he feels Haxus gently tug on him.

“You’re so tense, dear pet…” 

Sendak stood up and he slowly fixes the blankets and pillows he had piled on the bed as Haxus slowly tugged their second lieutenant forwards, lightly pulling on the seams holding his armor together.

He didn’t even think as he reached up his hands to help—

“No no,” Sendak hissed as he pushed Hepta’s hands away, “Do not lift a finger, pet…”

Haxus leaned in and kissed the omega’s cheek, “We saw how hard you worked today and wanted to pamper you….Wouldn’t you like that pet? To just lay down and let us do all the work?”

Hepta swallowed and nodded with a blush on his face, “Y-Yes sirs…I would like that very much….”

Sendak slowly slipped behind him and gently tugs the back zipped down. Once loose enough, he gently tugs it off the lieutenant, over the prosthetic arms and gently kneads his flesh hand down his back.

A soft noise escaped Hepta as he felt those fingers rubbing at the taught knots in his back, a quiet mewl escaping him. He feels Haxus gently tug him forwards to lay down on the bed before he feel the hand on his back pull away. He felt his commander lay down beside him and gently strokes his ears.

Smaller but strong hands gently knead into Hepta’s shoulders as he feels the weight of Haxus on his back. A blush touches the second lieutenant’s face as those fingers knead lower to the middle of his back before he feels a kiss against his forehead. He purrs as the kisses continue to trail down his cheek to his lips as Sendak gives a quiet purr.

Haxus licked his lips as he works out the kinks and knots that are near the center of Hepta’s back before he carefully moved them lower towards his buttocks. Though as he gropes and massages them, he watches Hepta and Sendak kissing before chuckling quietly. 

They looked lovely lying down naked together and kissing each other deeply.

Haxus leaned down and kissed Hepta’s shoulders as smoothed his thumbs up along the spine. He purred deeply at the soft moan their pet gives off.

“S-sir…”

“Yes? Does that feel good pet?”

Hepta just nodded and shivered before Sendak purrs deeply.

“Hmmmm…good. You’ve earned this, Hepta…” Sendak whispered softly, “You’ve been so good for us lately….no talk back, keeping on track under pressure…yes you deserved this pampering….”

The second Lieutenant just slumps on the bed with a happy shiver at the gentle praise from his commander and enjoying how the first lieutenant was reducing him to a puddle of relaxed goo.

He leaned up for another deep kiss as he rubbed his thighs together a bit from the lovely sensations of having all the aches and stress massaged away. His slit gives a small twitch before Sendak kisses him deeper. As if sensing it, Haxus reached down and slowly rubbed between those lovely thighs.

_Hmmm…I need to behave more often….._ Hepta thought as he slumps down and shivers, hoping for a gentle but no less heated night.

 


End file.
